Le jeu des citations
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Des citations tirées de films, livres ou encore de chansons se sont malicieusement glissées dans ces drabbles, saurez-vous les retrouver ?
1. L'étoile

_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_

_Des citations tirées de films, livres ou encore de chansons se sont glissées dans ce recueil de drabbles._

_Saurez-vous les retrouver ?_

* * *

**L'étoile**

**oOoOo**

Du haut de ses cinq ans, le petit James Sirius avait toujours admiré Luna Lovegood.

Son père invitait parfois la jeune femme chez eux et l'enfant avait tout de suite été captivé par elle. Par son aura qui l'enveloppait, par son sourire qui le rassurait et par ses cheveux qui scintillaient, comme animés par des myriades d'étoiles.

Le soir, il avait pris l'habitude de la suivre et de l'observer.

La jeune femme attendait toujours que le soleil disparaisse avant de se mettre à danser sous le ciel étoilé, sa longue chevelure volant au vent.

Et l'enfant ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, de ses cheveux gorgés de lumière.

Et la lune aussi la regardait, et les astres souriaient en la voyant.

Parfois, James entendait des rires et il savait très bien que cela venait du ciel.

Parce que quand Luna dansait, c'est comme si riaient toutes les étoiles.


	2. Larme

_Hello !  
_

_Dans le drabble précédent, la citation était bien "comme si riaient toutes les étoiles" et provient en effet du "Petit Prince" ^^_

* * *

**Larme**

OoOo

Les yeux humides de larmes, le demi-géant Hagrid ne cessait de fixer le petit garçon enveloppé de couvertures. Il savait très bien qu'il reverrait Harry dans dix ans, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais laisser ce petit bonhomme à la merci des Dursley lui fendait le cœur.

_ Dé...Désolé, professeur, sanglota-t-il face à Dumbledore qui le regardait, mais je...je n'arrive pas à m'y faire...Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...Ce...c'est plus fort que moi, je sais que je ne devrais pas...

_ Hagrid, répliqua doucement le directeur, je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal.

_ Vous...vous croyez ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Mais à présent, je pense qu'il vaut mieux partir. Le jour est en train de se lever et mieux vaut ne pas nous faire repérer.

* * *

_Avez-vous trouvé la citation pour celui-ci ?_


	3. Liberté

_Hello !_

_Bravo à toutes celles qui ont trouvé la citation du second drabble, il s'agissait en effet de: "Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal" prononcée par Gandalf dans le Seigneur des anneaux :)_

* * *

**Liberté**

**oOoOo**

Depuis que Voldemort s'était approprié le Ministère, s'emparant en même temps de Poudlard, il était difficile pour les élèves de s'exprimer ouvertement.

Dictature et censure étaient à pied d'œuvre au sein de l'école et certains mots comme "opinion", "liberté" étaient tout simplement bannis du vocabulaire des enfants.

Alors le soir, quand le couvre-feu était passé, des ombres se glissaient dans les couloirs et écrivaient partout où ils le pouvaient ces quelques mots emplis d'espoir:

Puisque ce système m' a muselé

et que je ne peux m'exprimer

alors j'écrirais au nom de la liberté.

Liberté, j'écris ton nom

Sur toutes les pages lues

Sur toutes les pages blanches

Pierre sang papier ou cendre

J'écris ton nom

Sur toute chair accordée

Sur le front de mes amis

Sur chaque main qui se tend

J'écris ton nom

Liberté, un jour, tu reviendras

et la dictature tombera...

* * *

_Une idée pour celui-ci ? Avez-vous trouvé la citation et de qui elle est ?  
_

_je vais être absente jusqu'au 14 juin, mais je posterais la suite dès mon retour ! _


	4. Crêpe

_Salut, salut, me voici de retour ! :)_

_Félicitation à tous ceux qui ont trouvés, il s'agissait bien de "Liberté, j'écris ton nom" de Paul Eluard._

_Pour ce drabble, la citation est tirée d'un film comique ^^_

* * *

**Crêpe**

oOoOo

Lily Evans revenait tranquillement des courses. Elle avait laissé Harry aux bons soins de James, Remus et Sirius, sachant parfaitement que ces trois là adoraient s'en occuper.

Aussi, c'est tout aussi tranquillement qu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et franchit le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre avec stupeur l'état de la cuisine...

Les murs, les ustensiles étaient recouverts de pâte, de confiture et de chocolat. Son fils, Harry, tapait joyeusement dans ses petits mains enduites de farine tout en regardant avec amusement les trois Maraudeurs qui n'en menaient pas large. Tous les trois étaient recouverts de farine, de la tête aux pieds !

_ Mais...mais...enfin, James, fit Lily en fixant son mari qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

_Hé bien, commença James en s'éclaircissant la gorge, on a essayé de faire ce plat français et moldu dont tu nous avait parlé, tu sais, des crêpes.

_ Mais c'était plus difficile que ça en avait l'air, finit Sirius qui époussetait ses cheveux.

_ Mais enfin, vous avez de la pâte, vous avez du sucre, avec la pâte vous faites une crêpe et vous mettez du sucre dessus ! C'est si compliqué que ça ?

_ Oh oui ! répondirent en cœur les Maraudeurs.

* * *

_Une idée ? _


	5. Cauchemar

_Salut, salut :)_

_Il s'agissait en effet de "Vous avez de la pâte ? Vous avez du sucre ? Avec la pâte vous faites une crêpe et vous mettez du sucre dessus !" tirée des "Bronzés font du ski"._

_Dans ce drabble, la citation est culte (archi-culte même) et a été détournée maintes et maintes fois sur internet. Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant XD_

* * *

**Cauchemar**

**oOoO**

_ Harry, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

_ Foutez-moi la paix !

_ Harry, j'ai aimé votre mère autrefois. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

_ Vous mentez ! s'écria Harry en se retournant face à Rogue.

_ Non, Harry...je suis ton père.

_ NOOOOON !

Le visage luisant de sueur, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et fut stupéfait de découvrir une multitude de yeux braqués sur lui. Il manqua tomber de sa chaise en voyant Severus Rogue le fixer avec colère.

_ Potter, clama ce dernier. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous hurlez ainsi dans mon cours ? !

_Euh...je...

_ C'est plus fort que vous, hein ? Toujours à vous faire remarquer ! Ça fera donc quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor et cessez de me dévisager de cette manière, c'est très impoli ! lança Rogue en s'éloignant vers le fond de la classe.

_ Tout va bien Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione à sa droite. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar sur Voldemort ?

_ Oh non, Hermione, non, ce n'était pas sur Voldemort. C'était bien pire encore...


	6. Cassé

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Il s'agissait en effet de la citation culte "Luke, je suis ton père" de la saga Star Wars: l'Empire contre attaque. _

_Concernant celle-ci, un peu plus difficile, elle est tirée d'une série télévisée._

* * *

**Cassé**

**oOoO**

_ Georges? Comment...comment te sens-tu ?

_ Cela fait un an, un an qu'il est parti, un an qu'on me l'a pris...Fred me manque. C'est atroce. Il me manque tellement. C'est pas par vagues, c'est constant. Tout le temps. Sans répit. On dit toujours : le temps efface les blessures, mais c'est faux, maman, c'est faux. Je me sens comme un miroir, brisé de toutes parts. La blessure, elle est toujours là, ancrée sur mon visage, sur mon sourire, partout...

_ Georges...

_ Je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir, j'ai si peur de _le _revoir, même un reflet dans l'eau me fait fuir. Et tu sais le pire, maman ? Le pire c'est de se dire qu'on est un jumeau _cassé_...

* * *

_Une idée ?_


	7. Être un Homme

_Hello :)_

_La citation était " Il me manque. C'est atroce. Il me manque tellement. C'est pas par vagues, c'est constant. Tout le temps. Sans répit."_ tirée de la série Grey'anatomy.

* * *

**Être un Homme**

**oOoOo**

_ J'ai peur, grand-mère, lâcha Neville en baissant les yeux.

Augusta Londubat, vieille femme au caractère bien trempé et aux yeux perçants, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ De quoi as-tu peur ?

_ De ne pas être à la hauteur, de faillir, de ne pas...de pas être un homme.

_ Tu sais ce que t'a dit ton père avant qu'il...avant le drame ?

Neville fixa sa grand-mère qui avait les yeux brillants à présent et secoua la tête.

_ Il a prononcé très exactement ces mots : Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie et sans dire un seul mot te mettre à rebâtir,ou, perdre d'un seul coup le gain de cent parties sans un geste et sans un soupir si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour, si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre_  
_et, te sentant haï sans haïr à ton tour, pourtant lutter et te défendre, alors...tu seras un homme, mon fils.

Augusta marqua une pause et poursuivit :

_ Et aujourd'hui, après tout ce que tu as subi et accompli, je peux te le dire:tu es un homme, Neville Londubat. Alors va, ta future femme t'attend...


	8. Manque

_Salut, salut :)_

_Il s'agissait bien de "Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie et sans dire un seul mot te mettre à rebâtir,ou, perdre d'un seul coup le gain de cent parties sans un geste et sans un soupir ; si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour, si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre et, te sentant haï sans haïr à ton tour, pourtant lutter et te défendre, __alors...tu seras un homme, mon fils." tirée d'un magnifique poème de **Rudyard Kipling**._

_Concernant ce drabble, la citation provient d'un dessin animé, un Walt Disney..._

**Manque**

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sirius était parti, enveloppé de ce voile qui lui servait dorénavant de linceul et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son deuil. C'était trop tôt, trop dur, trop douloureux.

Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire adieu.

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit ! cria-t-il face aux étoiles. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir si vite, j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu disais qu'on vivrait ensemble, qu'on serait heureux !

Rageusement, il frappa contre une pierre, l'envoyant rouler contre un arbre.

_ Tu disais que tu veillerais sur moi, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'étoile qui brillait le plus. Mais tu n'es pas là...tu n'es _plus _là.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

_ A cause de moi...


	9. Départ

_Hello à toutes et à tous :)  
_

_Il s'agissait en effet du Roi Lion. _

_Concernant ce drabble, la citation provient d'un film comique français._

_Une idée ?_

* * *

**Départ**

**oOoOo**

_ Oh Arthur, ça y est, Ginny s'en va, fit Molly Weasley d'une voix émue. Notre petit dernière quitte définitivement la maison.

Debout sur le pas de sa porte, elle regardait la silhouette aux longs cheveux roux disparaître au loin, ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'horizon. Tristesse, fierté et nostalgie se peignaient sur son visage.

Son mari posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

_ Tous les enfants quittent le nid un jour ou l'autre...Il faudra t'y faire ma chérie. Mais n'oublie pas : un jour on l'appelle maman et elle le reste toute sa vie.

Puis il ajouta d'un ton espiègle :

_ Et qui sait, dans quelques années, on t'appellera peut-être : « Mamie Molly » !


	10. Résistance

_Hello !_

_La citation était: "Un jour on l'appelle maman et elle le reste toute sa vie" qui provient du film "Tanguy"._

_Dans celui-ci, la citation provient d'une chanson ^^_

* * *

**Résistance**

**oOoOo**

Cloitré chez lui, Colin Crivey s'ennuyait. Étant un Né-moldu, il n'avait pas pu retourner à Poudlard débuter sa sixième année. Les sorciers comme lui étaient désormais considérés comme impurs, propre à être éliminés les uns après les autres.

Alors pour s'occuper, le jeune garçon écoutait Potterveille, seule émission de radio à oser se rebeller contre la dictature et la propagande mises en place par le Ministère de la magie.

Ce jour là, une voix grave et puissante s'élevait de la radio.

_ A tous ceux qui nous écoutent, à tous ceux qui se cachent, je sais que les temps sont durs et que l'horizon se voile d'obscur, mais ne baissez pas les bras. A tous ces jeunes qui sont perdus, et qui préfèrent fermer les yeux par peur des lendemains, levez-vous ! La bataille est loin d'être perdue. Jeunesse, lève-toi ! Pour ta famille, pour ton avenir, pour ce monde qui t'a accueilli, Jeunesse, lève-toi et bats-toi !


End file.
